


【盾铁】托尼喜欢麻将

by AkatukiL



Series: Marvel Movies [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatukiL/pseuds/AkatukiL
Summary: 托尼发现彼得最近沉迷十一区新出的麻将游戏。





	【盾铁】托尼喜欢麻将

**Author's Note:**

> MCU盾铁，偏全员日常小甜饼。  
幻红绿寡提及。  
一发完。

曼哈顿。复仇者大厦。

娜塔莎从神盾局禀报任务回到大厦，双脚踩在光滑洁净的地板不超过三秒就觉得今天那群半大不小的男孩们有些不对劲。

休息区过分安静。

往常这个下午，时间拥有空挡的复仇者会在客厅看看电影或者凑在一块儿玩点扑克，即使索尔不在，按照托尼和克林顿这二人组就足以让四周充满喧声。

一段欢快节奏跳跃的游戏音效传进耳朵，娜塔莎依稀觉得有些耳熟，存在这段音乐的游戏名字在脑海中一闪而逝，她应该在其他别的什么地方听到过。

娜塔莎转过拐角，走进用来开小型会议的会议室，音乐从里传出。

她推开门，脚步顿在原地。

啊，破案了，原来她从华裔特工的手机里听到过。

“为了预防老年痴呆，你们连麻将都玩上了？”娜塔莎斜倚着门，歪头嘲笑说。

托尼坐在史蒂夫身边，布鲁斯靠在克林顿的座椅上，四人无一例外地低头注视平板，认真程度高得弗瑞若是在执行任务中看到，也许会感动到落泪。

托尼摩挲下巴，另只手在屏幕前划拉指点，念念有词：“不不不！甜心，上家已经碰了东风，你这张东风留来没用了，出掉它。”

史蒂夫迟疑按下白板，依托尼所说出掉东风。

克林顿手上的牌很一般，新游戏还未上手，耳边又有托尼嗡嗡的说话声，他愈发焦躁地抖起腿来：“铁罐你太吵了！吵得我不知道出哪张牌，布鲁斯你能算出其他两个人的牌吗？”

“概率学公式不是这样用的。”布鲁斯慢条斯理说道，他转过头对娜塔莎微笑打招呼。

在场四个活人，只有布鲁斯对娜塔莎的话反应。

娜塔莎回以笑容，她实在好奇玩游戏的人员中为什么会有史蒂夫，尤其托尼在一边虎视眈眈，恨不得抢走平板自己上的样子。

“这是怎么回事？”她问。

“托尼让贾维斯筛选彼得发来的信息统一归类，结束之后发现麻将词汇在近段时间出现的频率过高，于是他从彼得发来的信息中翻找整理，顺着规律找到彼得最近沉迷中华麻将，甚至和朋友组建了群聊玩这个游戏。”布鲁斯难以启齿般停下话语，微皱眉头，“不得不说，让贾维斯创建账号披着新手马甲欺负这些孩子有些过分。”

娜塔莎瞬间捋清来龙去脉：“老父亲发现儿子沉迷游戏，结果自己也栽了进去，顺带拽着两位队友一起栽。”

“是的，罗曼诺夫女士。”贾维斯适时说，他不忘关闭虚拟光屏显示正在进行的游戏界面。

一开始需要大屏展示的托尼大半个身体脱离椅子，他几乎紧贴在史蒂夫身上，头发扫过对方的脸颊，沉浸在计算另外三方的牌中。每当他激动扭动身体差点摔下椅子的时候，史蒂夫头也不转，伸手扶稳调整坐姿让对方更舒服地靠着自己。

“先生的账号因为没有失败胜率过高以及对他人言辞不当被举报开挂，暂时无法使用。先生发现巴顿特工在客厅便邀请他一起尝试体验麻将的乐趣。”贾维斯平稳毫无起伏的音调揭露托尼为何不自己玩反在一旁观看的真相。

娜塔莎好笑问：“所以，队长是怎么陪托尼胡闹的？”

“托尼答应队长明天早起去训练场训练，条件是陪他玩游戏。”布鲁斯笑说，“队长似乎是受游戏之神眷顾，虽然输了几回，但是自摸或者被他人放炮的次数很多。”

“自摸？放炮？”娜塔莎挑眉重复这两个奇怪的词汇，“有趣的文化差异。”

“娜塔？什么时候回来的？”克林顿后知后觉问。

他本来已经听牌，打出的弃牌却成了下家要的牌，直接送胡。系统结算界面弹出克林顿才反应过来，气得退出房间一把把平板甩在桌面，身体后仰瘫在座椅上，坐无坐相。

“刚刚。”

娜塔莎在布鲁斯身边的位置坐下，拿起平板划拉几下，点开个人信息界面查看克林顿账号的胜负率，作为新手来说二十场赢个十几场，似乎还算不错。

“你的特工基本素养看来还在线上。”娜塔莎点头。

“这不难，捋清规则和记清另外三方出的牌，大致能猜出对方要的牌了。”

克林顿接下布鲁斯递来的果汁，灌了一口，斜眼瞥向对面黏糊在一块的傻瓜情侣，“队长从早上就陪铁罐玩到现在，连训练都放弃了。”

布鲁斯活动了下刚才一直低头僵硬的脖颈，接道：“队长半个小时前匹配进了彼得开的房间，在托尼的指导下队长连续两局输给其中一位高能玩家，这激起了托尼的胜负欲，于是他以每局一千美元的价格让高能玩家留了下来，托尼和这位玩家敌对到现在。”

“有钱佬的作风。”

克林顿努了努嘴，伸展肢体：“顺带一提，这位高能玩家托尼查到是彼得在X教授开的学校里认识的华裔朋友。”

“女孩？”娜塔莎询问的句子以陈述句的口气平缓道，“我记得彼得现在喜欢的是那位叫丽兹的漂亮女孩。”

还是为校花级别的漂亮女孩，同班同学里似乎绰号为MJ的女孩也喜欢彼得。小男孩的桃花运比起理查德来说真是青出于蓝而胜于蓝，娜塔莎回忆彼得接触到的女孩想。

“嗯，所以托尼发现他们只是普通朋友就没兴趣了。”克林顿说，“亚洲血统的人是自带麻将高能玩家的buff？我记得彼得那位叫内德的孩子麻将也挺不错。”

“那孩子玩得比彼得要好。”史蒂夫手上的平板已经被托尼拿走，恰好余出注意力加入话题，“其他不说，麻将这种需要活动脑筋的游戏听不错的。”

“玩法挺多，这是十一区的玩法不是种花家的？”

娜塔莎看完系统介绍的规则，放下平板，身体放松肩膀倚着一旁的布鲁斯。

“嗯，十一区本土出的麻将游戏，种花家玩法的麻将托尼还没开始玩。依他对麻将这会儿高昂的兴趣，大约到周末都不可能消停。”

双手维持一个姿势久久不变有些累人，史蒂夫活动手腕与十指关节，不时关注身旁嘴巴吧嗒吧嗒念叨个不停的爱人。

“铁罐就是个无药可救的三岁小孩。”克林顿拍了拍肚子，“快六点了，今天轮到谁做晚餐？”

托尼翘起腿，幼稚的抵在转椅的滑轮上踮起脚抖动了起来：“肥鸟，你要知道即使我的注意力百分之八十在游戏中也能听到你在骂我。”

“幼稚！”

克林顿哼了声，离开被托尼震得颤动起来的位置，抱着平板走出会议室。

今晚饭后的电影轮到他选，因为一个任务错过了爱乐之城的首映，至今都还没看，今晚不管铁罐怎么嘲笑他都得看这个。

“没记错的话今晚轮到我了，芝士肉酱焗饭和凯撒沙拉？”布鲁斯收拾桌上摆放得乱七八糟的马克杯和零食袋，抽空询问。

娜塔莎和史蒂夫站起身一同收拾。

“没问题。”史蒂夫说，“需要帮忙吗？”

“不用了。”布鲁斯拒绝，他转头看向娜塔莎，似是看出她要同他一起处理晚餐，温言道，“你刚完成任务回来，先去洗个澡休息一会，冰箱里有给你留的蔬菜沙拉，饿了先吃那个吧。”

娜塔莎舒展开眉，笑容明艳：“好。”

三人打扫卫生本就很快，说话间不到五分钟的功夫，会议室桌面又是一片光洁如新。

娜塔莎提拎垃圾袋与端着几个马克杯的布鲁斯先行离开会议室。

他们没有询问史蒂夫要不要一道走，谁都知道这对公开后彻底放开地各处秀恩爱，单独留托尼一人在会议室自己玩，不可能的。

“托尼，赢了吗？”史蒂夫走到托尼身后，手掌扶着椅背弯下身，下巴靠在对方的肩膀上。

他没去看屏幕显示的东西，托尼此时欢快展现带着孩子气的笑容足以将他的注意力全数夺走。

“赢了！”托尼放下平板做出欢呼的动作，很快放下手偏头和史蒂夫熟稔地交换一个温情黏糊的吻，“晚餐吃什么？”

“芝士肉酱焗饭和凯撒沙拉。”

史蒂夫手抚托尼的后颈，动作熟练按捏几下。托尼这一天总是低头，期间他已经注意到他不自觉抬高脑袋活动脖颈的样子。

托尼舒服地哼哼几声，坦然接受对方在肩颈处的按摩：“餐后甜点是水果松饼？”

“如果你想吃的话。”史蒂夫想了想，补充道：“没有甜奶油，你该克制糖分的汲取。”

“大脑过度活跃是很耗费精力的一件事，这是聪明人不可避免的烦恼。”托尼拨开史蒂夫的手，一本正经地胡说八道，“所以复仇者大厦每日为我提供的甜食是很正常的，你断绝了我的蓝药。”

“不，我不知道。”

史蒂夫已经习惯托尼时不时的跑火车，他捏了捏对方脸颊的软肉把人一把拽起，拿上桌边的平板，二话不说揽过托尼在他近段时间严格把控下瘦了一圈的腰走出会议室。

“真该让寇森看看他的偶像是多么自我不听人说话。”托尼气呼呼说，突然间想起什么似的，从史蒂夫手中拿走平板敲了敲屏幕，点进对峙了一个下午的女孩的聊天窗口，“你说我邀请她作为复仇者预备役怎么样？”

“托尼，她比彼得还小一岁。”史蒂夫无奈叹气，在托尼故意眨巴眼睛注视的攻势下后退一步，“Ok，如果她愿意的话，别忘了X教授那还有X战警。”

托尼咂舌，无所谓耸肩道：“这没什么，如果她愿意和我组成联盟打败其他人也行。”

“你知道她平时还要上课的对吧。”史蒂夫眯起眼，他已经看出托尼企图用金钱或者女孩喜欢的东西诱惑对方陪他一块沉迷游戏。

“你是我肚子里的蛔虫？”托尼毫不惧怕史蒂夫此时紧盯着他的目光笑了起来，没有反驳史蒂夫的话。

史蒂夫再一次叹了口气，他总是无法对这样的托尼生气。

“我去厨房准备你要吃热松饼。”

“赞美鸡妈妈。”

托尼亲昵地在史蒂夫脸颊上亲了口，转头抱着平板走向客厅。

“肥鸟！来一局麻将！”

“不！放过我吧——”

原本正看着鸡毛秀哈哈大笑的克林顿闻言顿时哀嚎起来：“你找幻视！”

“幻视去查尔斯那找旺达了，今晚夜不归宿。”

托尼一屁股坐进沙发，拽住企图溜走的克林顿的手臂。

“队长呢！？”

“史蒂夫给我准备吃的去了，你现在很闲。”

“一百美元一局。”托尼说。

“不，一千美元。”克林顿摇头拒绝。

“你的价钱真低，也行。”

“……”

克林顿耷拉肩膀，玩了整整一天，对于麻将这个游戏他快要生理性厌恶了。

为钱折服，这没什么。

抹了把脸给自己做好心理建设，克林顿拿起另一块平板，沉默地陪托尼再次玩了起来。


End file.
